


Bubble Time

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [127]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Sometimes, a girl needs a little time to herself. <br/>Disclaimer:  I didn't get my birthday wish this year, so FMA still isn't mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble Time

The knock jarred her out of her book, and Winry frowned, looking toward the door. “What do you want, Ed?”

“Are you gonna be much longer?” 

“Do you see the bandanna tied around the door knob?” 

There was a slight hesitation. “Yes,” Edward replied slowly. 

“Do you know what a bandanna around the door knob means?” Stupid question. He wouldn’t be knocking on the door if he did. Winry stretched her leg out, making the warm water swirl around her body. 

“No?” 

“A bandanna on the door means that the person on the other side of the door doesn’t want to be disturbed.” She blew at the bubbles in the water, grinning when she uncovered the rubber duck. 

“But.”

“No buts, Ed! A girl needs some time to herself. To pamper herself.” Winry sank deeper into the water, letting it lap against her chin. “So she’s well-rested, and able to cope with all the stupid things life throws at her. Like broken automail. Or idiots who break automail.” 

“Nng! Nothing’s broken. I didn’t break anything. I live here. You saw me this morning. You, me, and Al ate breakfast together!” He thumped his fist against the door frame. 

“Did I say you?” Winry asked. “No, I did not!” She kicked her feet, the water and bubbles sloshing. “I could’ve been talking about Tetsuo. Or Andrea. _You_ have been very good since you’ve come home.” 

“Yeah, well, if you don’t get out of there, soon, I’m gonna have to pee out the window.” 

“Fine,” Winry growled. “I’ll be out of here as soon as I rinse off.” 

“Thanks, Winry, seriously, I owe you!” 

Not until she got out of the bathroom, Winry thought, pulling the plug.


End file.
